Consumers continually seek to improve the appearance of their hair. Hair loss and thinning are problems that afflict both men and women, and may be associated with low self-esteem and self-consciousness, and therefore can have a negative impact on general quality of life. Various approaches have attempted to prevent keratin fiber loss and thinning, and to enhance the growth, fullness, and appearance of keratin fibers, but these have been largely unsuccessful. Accordingly, there remains a need for effective keratin fiber care products that can address the problems of poor keratin fiber appearance, keratin fiber loss, slowed keratin fiber growth, and the thinning of keratin fibers.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide new peptides and compositions containing them. It is also an object of the invention to provide methods for improving the health and/or appearance of hair, thickening hair, and/or promoting hair growth with compositions comprising effective amounts of a peptide of the invention.
The foregoing discussion is presented solely to provide a better understanding of the nature of the problems confronting the art and should not be construed in any way as an admission as to prior art.